


Not so Fit Now Mr Winchester

by Blondie2000



Series: Season 15 One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 15, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Tag to The Heroes Journey. Just when Dean thought his luck couldn't get any worse.
Series: Season 15 One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Not so Fit Now Mr Winchester

These last couple of days have been a nightmare. The Winchesters have gone from hero to zero. They both been downgraded to normal people with normal every day problems.

The brothers can deal with vampires, ghouls, werewolves, demons.

But everyday normal problems. Uh uh. Nope. The Winchesters could not handle it.

Sam woke up and tripped on his own two feet, water sprayed out from the taps and went all down him, he ripped his jeans when he bent down to clean the spilled milk oh and to top it off the bowl of cereal dumped on his head as well.

This was just the morning. What the Hell was the rest of the day going to turn out like?

The younger hunter groans. He smelled pretty bad but he refused to go in the shower. Slipping in the shower and banging his head would be the last thing he needed.

 _I need a coffee!_ He thought.

He paused and quickly shook his head.

_Boiling water. No I better not._

He sighs. He was starting to get paranoid now. He even slowed down his pace in walking and watched every step he took.

A few minute walk that ended up taking ten minutes Sam finally reached the War Room and sat down.

He closes his eyes and waits for something to happen. Few moments later he opens his eyes and sighs with relief.

Then...

"SAM!"

Sam jumps and falls back in his chair. He lands on the ground with a bang.

"Oww!"

Dean runs in with his robes on.

"Sam." Dean stops and frowns. He looks at his brother splayed out on the ground. "Dude" His eyes go on the broken pieces of wood. "You broke the chair."

Sam groans and sits up.

"Good Morning to you to Dean." He put sarcastically.

Dean looks at his brother's tangled up hair.

"You're a mess."

"Aren't we all."

Sam stands up and remains standing up. He is not risking another chair again.

"The laundry."

Sam frowns.

"Laundry?"

"You did it last time, right?"

"Uh yeah why?"

Dean holds up his jeans.

"They don't fit me. Too tight. They shrunk in the wash."

"What? No."

"These are my good jeans." The hunter scolded.

"Good jeans? Dean all your jeans are the same. I don't know how that happened my clothes are fine." He shrugs. "Try another pair."

Dean grumbled and walks back to his room. He steps on his robe as he walked.

And oh Sam didn't know where to put his face when the robe falls down revealing his brother's ass.

"Dean!"

Dean pauses and turns round.

"What?"

Sam covers his face with both of his hands. He did not need to see his brother's private parts. No thank you.

Dean raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

Sam points while keeping his other hand on his face. Dean looks down.

"Son of a bitch!"

He grabs his dressing robes and puts it on. His cheeks blushed pink.

"I'm just gonna..."

"Yeah you do that." Sam nodded.

Dean hurries in and closes the door behind him.

Sam removes his hand and sighs.

They really needed to sort this luck problem out.

Later Sam manages to peel a banana without an incident. As he eats he hears a loud curse from down the hall.

_Great._

"Everything alright?" Sam asks.

Dean walks in. He looked more pissed off than before.

"All of them."

"All of them what?"

"My jeans. They don't fit. All too tight. Same for my shirts. Nothing fits me." He gestures to himself. "See for yourself."

Sam looks. The shirt was pulling, the buttons are close to popping off. The jeans wouldn't reach Dean's waist and they are tight in the legs.

Sam looks up and down a few times. He stops halfway and narrows his eyes.

"Uh Dean I think I know why your clothes are not fitting you...you um..." Sam gestures. "...you put on weight."

Dean looks down at his stomach.

"Huh?"

Sam looks closer. Dean's muscular, fit body was replaced with a pot belly. Now looking over Sam realized his brother has put on quite a bit of weight. His face is cubby, his arms are wide, same goes for the legs.

"Dude." Sam shakes his head. "What the Hell?" Confusion appears on Dean's face. "Have you not seen yourself?" Sam asks.

"No."

"I think you better go and look in the mirror but make sure you are not too close to the mirror. We don't want a broken mirror." He huffed a laugh. "We don't wanna add to our bad luck."

Dean goes off to have a look. Sam heard his brother gasp.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Dean comes back in. His face is shell-shocked. He paces up and down the room.

"I don't understand. I do running."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do."

"When?"

"Running from monsters." Dean looks at his pudgy fingers with disgust. "How did I become fat over night?"

Sam scratches his hair and frowns. He then smacks his head and let's out an "Oh."

"Dean, remember your teeth. How bad they went."

"I never needed the dentist until now yeah."

"Your diet." Sam continued. "It never affected your teeth. It never affected your health either. No matter how much you ate you never put on weight."

"So..."

"Now that Chuck has put us down as normal people, your diet is gonna be a problem so..."

"He made me fat!" Dean's eyes widen with horror. Then rage flashes across his face. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"You won't if a heart attack gets you first."

"What am I gonna do? I can't be seen like this? How am I gonna lose it?"

Sam walks to the fridge.

"Since that God removed the gastric band." He opens the fridge. "We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

He gets out a cherry pie.

"I was saving that for later."

Sam shakes his head.

"Not anymore."

He throws the pie in the bin. Dean squeaked as his beloved pie gets dumped in the trash. Sam opens the cupboards and takes out bars of chocolate and bags of chips.

"You wouldn't dare." Dean growled.

Sam dumps the junk food into the bin.

"The emergency stock under your bed. That's gotta go too."

Dean groans.

"What am I suppose to eat?"

Sam picks up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Here you go."

He puts it in his brother's hands. He chuckles at Dean's disgusted expression.

"You gonna eat it?" Sam grinned.

Dean glares.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sam admitted with a smile.

As Sam takes a step, he slips and falls on his back.

"Oww!"

Dean looks down at him.

"Whoops." He picks up the banana peel. "Seems rabbit food is not your best friend anymore."

Sam gives him a bitch face. Dean laughs and bites into the apple. He then stops, his teeth are sunk into the fresh fruit. His eyes widen.

"Sam" He mumbled behind the fruit. "I think I need to go and see Garth again."

**The End**


End file.
